sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aptos' Characters, Cast, and more
This is just to place my whole groups of gemsonas, show who I main, the plot points, and character cards. This will be formatted better later, so WIP. Also, if you are Regimango, feel free to format it and make it nicer. (Things needed would be in parentheses) Gems I use regularly Apache Tear (Aptos) Helenite (Aptos) Impactite (Aptos) Galena-Calcite (Aptos) Beta-Apatite (Aptos) Murchison Moissanite (Aptos) Information on Each Main character, their bio, and Cast of supporters: |-|MM: Fair Weather Friend= A noble gem from the planet Sanskros, this gem masters luck with his emotions, as well as his trusty weapon, a willful spirit that possesses a shabti he creates or a puppet he engineered. |-|Biography= Born on a desert planet, he quickly acclimated to deserted areas. Upon summoning his weapon, he from that point was always found with it, relyo on his shabti to carry him and help him stay positive. His luck abilities quickly led to a small following, but to avoid too much impact on an environmen, he primarily stays on his tower on sanskros, a cylinder where his luck creates ideal weather, a floral wonderland, and the waiting place for his shabti shells. |-| Cast= Padparadscha (Aptos), his noble free spirit friend with yellow light affinity and a large sword to defend herself. Wolframite: A fateful gem who weaves and makes the light puppets MM uses. |-| Z: Cluster Cure= Zinnwaldite is a peculiar gem who seems around teenage level of maturity, though he secretly is made of multiple subcomponents that yield to his primary gem. These subgems leak forming fluid, which Zinnwaldite uses as humours, a type of essence that aids himself and others by giving them traits and gem type of the humour taken. (Furthermore he also represents a portion of my personality, along with his cast of characters.) |-| Biography= Zinnwaldite was born alone on a kindergarten, however it was not meant that way. He was planted with seven other gems, but Zinnwaldite grew disproportionately to what was expected, and by the time he had came out, the other gems had been devoured like a vanishing twin, leaving the others underdeveloped, trapped inside of him. His lack of stability left him crippled as the voices whispered in his mind, until he met Tonguestone, who had taught him how to tap into the yellow light, allowing him to transfer their voices into a productive channel, his insides. They became humours, except for a lone Aresenic Trioxide, which merely fed into the others to make them more extreme. This venture also brought him to Paris Green, one of his new friends that was also learning how to tap into light. When he came back to Prismatic society, he met Paris' other friends, Green Moroxite and Plagioclase. His group aided others, and Zinnwaldite helped them by being their psychological rock despite their insecurities. His unique make up and ability to disperse his humours allows him to fuse and let others fuse with certain types of gems. Gems 1: Apache, Selenite, Helenite 2: AAE, Berlinite, Padparadscha. 3: Grand., Ida, AAP, Serpentinite. 4: Anyolite and co., Variscite, 5: SSD, Zinnwaldite, MM, 6: Signet, Spoonseller, Fate, 7: Plagioclase, Paris Green, Green Moroxite 8: Lao Tzu Pearl, Népouite, Chloroauric Acid 9: Celluloid, Galena, Orpiment, Sandaracha 10: Dahllite, Matraite, Zultanite, 11: Impactite, Rutile, Superionic Water The Defensive Lattice of the Crystal Gems The Crystal Gems go to war for their freedom, but how are they to store weapons and build strategic fortifications when they are constantly going to battle? Thus, the Defensive Lattice was formed, a group of gems designed to hold down the fort while the main group was gone. Each fort and temple held three of each division: The Scouts. Represented and headed under Impactite, they would survey the area whenever something suspicious seemed afoot, and when invaders struck, they would smoke them out. They required no fear, often leading to recklnessness, and swift mode of travel. The Trappers. Led by Galena-Calcite, WIp Category:A to Z